L'étoile du Nord
by Toki Star
Summary: Axel se joint aux Avengers afin d'aider Steve a retrouver son ami, Bucky. Axel n'a aucun souvenir de son enfance ni de pourquoi Bucky semble familier a ses yeux.
1. La Grande Famille

L'étoile du Nord

 **Couple** : Bucky x OC (Axel)

 **Avertissement** : flirt, mention, sang, combat, juron

 **Note** : J'ai diviser mon histoire en plusieurs chapitre dont je suis entrain de transcrire sur l'ordinateur.

J'espère que vous apprécierai cette petite histoire.

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

L'étoile du Nord

Chapitre 1

\- La grande famille -

Deux hommes sont assit dans le bureau de l'un d'eu, le second est venu demander un coup de main. Le propriétaire du bureau est assit à sont bureau le regard interrogateur envers l'homme qui se tien debout devant son bureau.

« Assoyez-vous M. Rogers » commença l'homme en pointant la chaise de sa main. « Que nous vaut votre visite ? » L'homme s'assoit sur la chaise et prend une grande respiration avant de commencer à dire quoi que se sois.

« J'ai entendu parler de vos pou… » Il s'arrêta quelque se seconde pour réfléchir. « De vos don et j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour un ami. » Avant qu'il ne puits continuer sont explication un gros fracas raisonna dans tout l'immeuble en entier.

« Excusez-moi M. Rogers » fit l'homme dont la chaise se recula pour se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit seule. Steve curieux suivit l'homme, ils se sont dirigé dans se qui semblait être une salle commune avec divan et télévision.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » s'écria un homme au cheveu brun entra dans la pièce en courant.

« C'est Axel ! » s'écrit une jeune fille aux cheveux brun remplit de panique. « Elle a complètement perdue le contrôle ! »

Le dernier homme allait se précipiter sur la jeune femme lorsque l'homme en chaise roulante prononça son nom. « Scott non ! » celui-ci le regarda désemparé. « Mais professeur… », Mais l'homme maintenait le regarde, il ne peu que laisser tomber ses épaules en signe de défaite.

« Alex-Ann » prononça doucement le professeur.

Le blond aperçu se qui ressemblait à une grosse boule rose trembler au sol. Une tête sortie soudain de sous la couverture, ses grand yeux vert remplit de peur et de panique cherchaient frénétiquement un regard auquel se raccrocher. En regardant partout elle fini par croiser celui de Steve qui la regardait incrédule. Elle se lève d'un bond qui fit sursauté tout la pièce, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et une boule de stresse naitre dans son estomac, elle allait courir vers le blond, mais elle s'étala face première sur le sol. Elle se mit sur ses genoux frottant doucement son nez gémissant, le professeur sembla se détendre et se rediriger vers le bureau.

« Axel » prononça l'homme avant d'entrer dans la pièce suivit du blond.

« Oui professeur… » Elle se leva et se dirigea directement debout devant le bureau la tête basse, le regard au sol.

Steve l'observait de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait les cheveux longs châtain parsemé de mèche blonde, ils étaient remontés en chignon lousse. Elle se tenait les épaules tombantes, le dos courbé et la tête le plus bas possible pour ne croiser aucun ne regarde. Elle avait peur d'être jugé par les autres.

« Professeur je m… »

« Alex-Ann prend de grand respiration et assit toi s'il-te-plait » Elle ne rajouta rien et prend place sur le fauteuil précédemment occupé par l'invité qui se tenait maintenant debout derrière celle-ci.

« Je ne crois pas que sa crise sois une coïncidence avec votre visite Monsieur Steve Rogers. » fit l'homme s'approchant de la jeune femme. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes avant de continuer. « Qu'as-tu vue pour que cela t'effraie autant ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure anxieuse de continuer. « Un homme perdue… il se cherche, il a peur… » Elle déglutit avant de regarder l'homme devant elle. « Professeur ! Il faut l'aider… il a tellement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. » Il la regarda surpris de sa réaction, elle voulait rarement aller vers les gens, elle était plutôt réservée. Celui-ci leva les yeux pour regarder Steve alors qu'il sortait une photo d'une enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il s'approcha en tendant la photo à la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que c'était cet homme ? » Demanda-t-il.

« O…Oui ! C'est lui ! » S'écria-t-elle en se levant. « Son nom ? »

« James Buchanan Barnes » souffla le super soldat.

« Il était surnommé…Bucky ? »fit-elle levant le regarde. « Il est obsédé par se nom… Bucky, qui est Bucky. Suis-je Bucky… Pourquoi cet m'a appeler ainsi ? » Elle se leva et fit quelque pas avant de tourner sur elle-même pour regarder les deux hommes.

« Je veux vous aider à le retrouver ! » S'exclama-t-elle le regard sérieux.

« Axel tu n'es pas encore stable.. . » Tentait de dire l'homme, mais celle-ci avait déjà pris sa décision, il savait que la convaincre était peine perdu.

« Professeur… je suis désolé… » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire remplit de tristesse. « Je ne suis peut-être instable, je n'ai aucune confiance en moi, mais, cette homme à besoin d'aide plus que moi et je suis peut-être la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

« Va préparer ta valise… » Dit-il en se résignant.

« Monsieur Steve Rogers je laisse cette jeune femme entre vos main. »

« Je vais veiller à se qu'elle soit en sécurité ! » S'exclama le capitaine. Son visage s'illumina et elle sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre. Steve regarda de nouveau l'homme devant lui et il avait un doux survivre, il regardait d'où elle était partie il y avait quelques secondes.

« Je vais avertir Fury que j'envois Alex-Ann avec vous. »

« Merci. » fit simplement le blond avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Il se peut qu'elle souffre toujours de terreur nocturne, je vais envoyer ses dossiers en cas de problème. » souffla-t-il tristement. Steve sortie du bureau et rencontre une femme l'arrêta.

« Est-ce que c'est vous qui partez avec Axel ? » Steve ne répond rien, mais acquiesça. Prenez soin d'elle. » Fit-elle avant de quitter.

Steve commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de prendre la jeune femme avec lui. Il se sentait coupable malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais forcé celle-ci à le suivre. En se dirigeant vers l'entré il croisa un grand homme très imposant, il venait d'entrer dans l'académie et se dirigeait vers les chambres. En tournant le coin il percuta quelqu'un qui tomba au sol, elle releva la tête pour voir qui elle avait percutée avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

« LOGAN ! » s'écria-t-elle en prenant la main que l'homme lui tendait.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda-t-il levant un sourcil en pointant son sac sur le sol.

« Oh? Oui! Je vais aider la personne avec qui j'ai un contact ! » Fit-elle fière d'elle.

« Tu quitte avec qui ? Charles est au courant ? » Dit-il d'un ton sec et le sourire de la jeune fille disparue pour laisser place a un regarde défiant en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'elle allait lui dit sa façon de penser une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Elle quitte avec Steve Rogers ici présent. » en pointant l'homme à coté de l'entré.

« Mais Charles, elle n'est pas prête à aller sur le terrain. » se plaignait le brun.

« Je veux aider cet homme ! » s'écria-t-elle la voix remplit de détermination que même Logan fut surpris venant d'elle. « Il est tellement brisé, il a besoin qu'on l'aide. »

« On pourrait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre! » rétorqua celui-ci sur le point de craquer.

« Non ! Je vais aider M. Rogers à trouver son ami et personne ne va m'y empêcher ! » Elle regardait l'homme devant elle, son regarde n'avait aucune peur, aucune hésitation, il était déterminé et prêt à tout les risques. Celui-ci fini par soupirer, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire revenir sur sa décision, mais même lorsque Charles abandonne de la raisonner alors a se moment il n'y a plus rien à faire que de la laisser faire. Il se tourne vers le super soldat qui était a présent sont gardien le temps qu'elle sera a l'extérieur de l'établissement.

« S'il lui arrive quoi que se soit lorsqu'elle est sur votre surveillance. » Il arrêta le temps de laisser réfléchir l'homme. « C'est avec moi que tu vas avoir des problèmes. Compris ? »

« Je vais tout faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant qu'elle sera avec nous. »

« Fury lui a préparé une chambre et votre transport devrait bientôt arriver. » fit le professeur pour calmer la fébrilité dans l'air. « Une certain Romanof sera ici afin de venir vous chercher. »

« Merci beaucoup professeur. » fit le soldat serrant la main de celui-ci.

« Axel, si tu as un problème quel qu'il soit, tu peux nous appeler. » Lui rappela l'homme en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

« Merci professeur. » Elle se pencha et lui fit une accolade, elle fit la même avec l'homme qu'elle avait précédemment appelé Logan avant de prendre sa valise et de se diriger vers Steve. Leur transport était arrivé au même moment où ils sont sortis l'extérieur. Elle leur fit une accolade avant de se précipité dans le jet.

« Assoit toi ici et attache ta ceinture. » Fit le super soldat en plaçant la valise de la jeune femme dans un compartiment afin que celle-ci ne soit pas projetée un peu partout en cas de problème.

« Salut gamine! Je suis Natasha Romanof » Fit la femme aux cheveux rouges qui pilotait.

« Clint. Clint Barton. » Fit simplement l'homme a ses côté. « Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

« Je suis Alex-Ann… »Leur répond-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Ou bien Axel »

Le trajet fut long, mais les trois agents ont essayé d'expliquer la situation du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient afin que celle-ci assimile le plus d'information possible. Elle allait habiter avec eux dans la tour Stark qui était maintenant le repaire des Avengers. Arrivé à la tour, elle fut emportée dans une très grand pièce, un homme noir de grande taille se trouvait devant eux lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouverte. Il avait un œil couvert par un patch, se qui l'effraya, elle fit un pas à reculons prise de panique, elle frappa quelque chose de solide en levant les yeux elle croisa le regarde interrogateur de Steve. Il plaça les mains sur ses épaules pour la rassurer, mais cela à eu l'effet contraire, elle se mit à paniquer encore plus. Lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, elle ferma les yeux, elle regrettait d'être venue, elle voulait maintenant courir et quitter cette endroit. Quelqu'un prit doucement ses mains pour les serrer légèrement.

« Prend de grande respiration…» Fit doucement la voix. « Voilà très bien, quand tu te sentiras prête tu pourras ouvrir les yeux. »

Elle répéta plusieurs fois se que la personne lui avait dit avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. La personne qui se trouvait devant elle lui fit un léger sourire. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir eu une crise de panique alors qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce. « Pardon… » Souffla-t-elle sentant sa gorge se serrer et les larmes naitre aux coins de ses yeux. « Je suis …désoler. »

« Tasha tu veux bien la conduire à sa chambre ? » fit le capitaine donnant le sac à celle-ci qui lui arracha presque des mains.

« Viens avec moi Babouchka, tu dois être fatigué après se voyage. » Dit-elle d'une voix près d'un murmure.

La jeune femme suivit l'agent Romanof qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour monter quelques étages avant de se trouver dans un couloir avec quelques portes.

« Nous sommes les seuls à avoir notre chambre à cette étage. » Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers une certaine porte ou le nom de la jeune femme était écrit. « Voici ta chambre, la mienne est juste devant, si tu as besoin de quoi que se sois viens me voir. »

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle alors que la femme essuya les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

« Tu as ta salle de bain adjacente, mais tout les autres pièces sont commune, si tu ne sais pas ou se trouve quelque chose tu peux demander de l'aide a J.A.R.V.I.S. »

« J.A.R.V.I.S. ? » se questionna la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« Comment puis-je vous aider mademoiselle Davis ? » Fit une voix venue de nulle part.

« Qui ? Quoi ? » S'écria la jeune femme en sursautant et regardant autour afin de trouver la provenance de la voix.

Natasha soupira, il venait de calmer celle-ci et il allait encore la faire paniquer.

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis J.A.R.V.I.S., je suis une intelligence artificiel crée par monsieur Tony Stark. » Fit la voix. « Si vous chercher quoi que se soit ou avez un problème vous pouvez simplement me le demander. »

« Merci J.A.R.V.I.S. ! » Fit la jeune femme impressionnée. Elle ouvra la porte de la chambre afin de découvrir se qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. « Woua ! Génial ! »

« Je pose ton sac ici. » Fit Natasha en souriant. « Si tu as des changements de décoration que tu aimerais, dit nous le. »

« Merci beaucoup agent Romanof. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Pas d'agent Romanof. » Souffla la rouquine entre les dents. « Appel moi simplement Natasha, les autres aussi vont préférer que tu utilise leur prénom. Ont forme une grande famille. »

« D'accord Natasha ! »

Natasha la regardait faire le tour de la chambre en souriant. Elle ressemblait a une enfant à qui l'ont venait de lui offrir le plus magnifique des cadeaux.

« Bonne nuit Babouchka » Lui dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

« Bonne nuit ! »

Natasha rejoint le reste de l'équipe quelques étages plus bas. Ils se sont précipités sur elle lorsqu'elle sortie de l'ascenseur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » S'inquiéta Steve.

« Elle adore la chambre. »

« Elle a fait une crise de panique… » Fit l'homme qui l'avait aidé à se calmer. « J'ai discuté avec le professeur Xavier et je peux vous assurer que ce sera tout un casse-tête. »

« Avez-vous jeté un œil sur son dossier ? » S'éleva une voix du divan, l'homme ce leva et rejoint ses pairs en remontant ses lunettes sur sa tête. « Alex-Ann Davis, 19 ans, né le… »

« Tony accouche avant que je te lance par la fenêtre ! » Hurla la rouquine en empoignant le col du chandail de celui-ci.

Tony soupira. « Ses parents ont été tué sous ses yeux par HYDRA et elle a été capturé… » Il inspira et attendit quelques secondes afin de laisser l'information être absorbé par tout le monde. « Elle avait trois ans à ce moment. »

« C'est ignoble… » Soupira tristement une jeune femme aux cheveux brun.

« Je commence a comprend pourquoi il disait que cela n'était pas une coïncidence qu'elle est une grosse crise alors que je venais a peine d'arriver. » Tout le monde regarda Steve qui soupira.

« Elle était destiné à nous rejoindre ? » Fit un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils discutaient, ils se tournèrent tous lorsqu'ils entendirent le son de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Axel sortie en les regardant surprise. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire, le silence commençait à être lourd.

« Hmmm… j'avais faim, J.A.R.V.I.S. m'a dit que Natasha était a l'étage donc je suis… venue pour qu'elle me montre où est la… hmmm... cuisine… ? » Elle les regarda nerveusement. « Je dérange quelque chose d'important ? »

« Non du tout ! » s'approcha la brunette en tendant la main, « Je suis Wanda Maximoff »

« Alex-Ann, mais appelez-moi Axel. » serrant la main qui lui était offerte.

« Axel… j'aime bien » fit l'homme aux cheveux argent en approchant. « Pietro Maximoff ! Son jumeau. » Pointant Wanda.

« Tu as de magnifique émeraude… » L'homme s'approcha d'elle un sourire joueur. « Tony Stark. Si tu as un problème viens me voir on va discuter devant un verre.

« Je ne vois pas monsieur Stark et j'aimerais mieux pas. » lui rétorqua-t-elle. « Je peu devenir violente avec les personne de votre genre. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tous se sont tourner vers lui surpris.

« Aouch ! » s'écria Clint avant d'éclater de rire qui fini par être suivis par tout les autres.

Wanda entraina Axel vers la cuisine. « Tu avais faim, non ? » elle a simplement hoché de la tête en signe de confirmation, Wanda la fit s'asseoir à la table.

« Je l'adore! »S'exclama Natasha en suivant les deux autres à la cuisine rapidement suivis par tout le reste du groupe qui prirent place autour de la table.

« Je suis Thor » S'écria le grand homme avant de mettre son marteau sur la table.

« Pas sur la table… » Se plaint Tony avant que le dieu le retirer de la table en s'excusant.

« Tu voudrais manger quoi ? » Wanda plaça ses mains derrière son dos.

« Euh… je peu le faire moi-même. » essaya-t-elle de dire avant que la jeune femme devant elle lui dise de ne rien dire. « Rien de trop lourd alors. » Se résigna-t-elle.

« Je peux m'en occuper Wanda si tu veux ? »

« Non Steve, mais on peut s'en occuper à deux ? »

Steve se dirigea vers le frigo et ouvrit la porte afin de voir se qui pourrai être utilisé. « J'ai de la salade, des tomates, du poulet. »

« Sandwich ? » Questionna la sorcière en regardant vers la jeune femme qui acquiesça.

Elle regardait les deux s'afférer à préparer les sandwichs avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui c'était approché d'elle. Il s'accroupit en pliant les genoux pour être à la hauteur de celle-ci.

« Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure. » Il avait un sourire, mais son regard était inquiet. « Je suis Bruce Banner. » Il continua de la regarder car elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Vous… hmmm... » Elle commença sa phrase, mais arrêta quelque instant pour chercher comment formuler sa question. »Vous êtes… le Hulk, non ? »

Tout le monde se tût, plus personne n'osait dire un mot ou faire quoi que se soit. Ils restèrent à la regarder surpris.

L'homme devant elle déglutit bruyamment avant de commencer à parler. « Comment… » Fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à placer.

« Vos yeux… ils ont une force caché. Remplit de tellement de sentiment… » Elle semblait hypnotisé par les yeux de Bruce. « Ils ont tellement vécu, tellement souffert… » Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

« Axel, tu vas bien ? » Natasha venait de poser la main sur son épaule inquiète se qui eu pour effet de briser le contact avec Bruce et elle releva la tête rapidement vers la femme derrière elle.

« Pardon. » Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. « Je… je… crois que je suis… fatigué… »

« Comment fais-tu pour savoir cela Axel ? » Bruce était assit devant elle le regard interrogateur.

« Le professeur ne vous à pas parlé de mes don ? » elle les regarda avant de tourner son regarde vers Steve qui secoua négativement la tête.

« Il m'a simplement indiqué que tu pouvais te connecter mentalement avec une personne, mais même lui semblait se poser encore quelques questions à propos de ton don. » Lui répond celui-ci avant de déposer l'assiette devant elle.

« Merci beaucoup. » Elle lui fit un sourire. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un don être connecté à quelqu'un, mais je suis télépathe et une télé…Tékéli… » Elle fronça les sourcils avant de prendre une grande respiration. « Télékinésiste… »

« Téléki-quoi ? » Se questionna le dieu se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Axel pouffa de rire avant que Tony prenne la parole en roulant les yeux. « Télékinesiste champion… Comme Wanda. » Thor souffla un 'Oh' sonore qu'il venait de comprend se que le mot signifiait, se qui eu pour effet d'avoir un rire général.

Axel commença à manger le repas qui lui avait été préparé en souriant, ce n'est pas si mal finalement d'être a cet endroit, tout le monde la traitait comme un autre être humain. Après avoir terminé de manger et de rire ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir. Cette première nuit sans aucun stresse, sans aucun cauchemar.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre!

Je suis entrain de transcrire le seconde à l'ordinateur sachant que j'ai plus d'imagination sur papier qu'a l'ordinateur !

Merci et au plaisir de vous revoir pour le second chapitre !


	2. Court circuit

L'étoile du Nord

 **Couple** : Bucky x OC (Axel)

 **Avertissement** : flirt, mention, sang, combat, juron

 **Note** : J'ai diviser mon histoire en plusieurs chapitre dont je suis entrain de transcrire sur l'ordinateur.

J'espère que vous apprécierai cette petite histoire.

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

L'étoile du Nord

Chapitre 2

\- Court Circuit -

Elle fût réveillée par quelques doux coups frappés à sa porte. « Axel, tout le monde est debout. » S'éleva la voix de l'autre coté de celle-ci. « Te joins-tu à nous pour déjeuner ? » Elle se leva difficilement de son lit encore endormi et ouvrit la porte. « Bon matin Babouchka ! » S'exclama la propriétaire de la voix avec un grand sourire les mains sur les hanches.

« Bon matin Natasha… » Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. « J'ai rarement dormit sans interruption, c'était agréable… » Elle s'étira avant de sortir de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la cuisine. « Bon matin ! » Souffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir et de laisser tomber sa tête bruyamment sur la table. « Pardon. »

« Pas bien dormis ? »

« Hmmm… » Elle tourna la tête pour voir Steve qui lui souriait tendrement. « Trop dormit comparé à l'habitude. Je dormais que quelques heures par nuit à cause des cauchemars, des crises de panique et des terreurs nocturnes… »

« Cela ne doit pas être agréable… » Fit doucement Wanda qui venait de prend place à la table a ses cotés. « Tu en as régulièrement ? »

« J'ai plus de nuit avec des cauchemars que sans… donc je dors rarement bien. » Elle se redressa péniblement sur sa chaise. « Et c'est grâce à vous… je me suis sentit accueillit malgré le fait que j'étais une total inconnue, merci et j'espère dormir ainsi plus souvent… »

« Oula ! La belle au bois dormant, mais quelle tête ! » S'exclama le playboy prenant place à la table.

« Tais-toi Stark ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« On se calme les enfants… » Soupira Steve en déposant des assiettes de crêpe sur la table devant chacun avant de s'asseoir a son tour.

Les yeux d'Axel s'illuminèrent. « Woua des crêpes ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de commencer à manger. Son commentaire avait fait sourire tout le monde qui mangea le cœur léger. « Merci Steve ! »

Après se matin là, trois mois se sont écoulé. Axel avait été accueillit a bras ouvert par les Avengers et elle les aimait beaucoup et eux aussi l'appréciaient beaucoup. Axel aimait s'entrainer au combat avec Natasha et Wanda qui l'aidait à contrôler son pouvoir et se battre a main nue, mais se que la jeune femme préférais c'était s'entrainer avec ses tonfas, les tonfas sont une matraque avec un manche latéral utilisé comme arme pour les arts martiaux. Ses cauchemars était revenue, pas tout les nuits, mais assez fréquent, elle y était déjà habituer donc la plupart des Avengers ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tous les matins elle était heureuse et souriante, mais au fond elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour remédier à cette vulnérabilité qu'elle sentait. Elle aidait régulièrement Steve et Wanda pour les repas et elle adorait cela, elle courait régulièrement pour vider son énergie et elle était souvent accompagné de Pietro, malgré le fait qu'il faisait plus de cent fois ce qu'elle faisait elle était heureuse qu'il soit avec elle. Elle avait finalement rencontré les Avengers qui manquaient, Samuel Wilson et James Rhodes, elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais elle avait plus d'affinité avec Natasha, Wanda, Pietro et Steve à qui elle se confiait régulièrement. Ces trois mois n'ont pas été très concluent pour essayer de trouver Bucky, le contacte mental qu'elle a n'a été que très faible ou inexistant, alors impossible de le situer de quelque façon que se soit.

Le soleil faiblissant pour amorcer les journées plus froides d'automne, ils étaient chanceux car il y avait encore quelque belle journée ou le soleil était encore assez chaud pour ne pas geler à l'extérieur, mais encore aucun flocon de neige à l'horizon. Assit sur le divan avec Sam qui regarde l'émission à la télévision, elle n'est pas concentré sur le programme, mais plutôt sur le contact qu'elle essaie de retrouver. Soudain elle sauta debout avant de courir vers l'ascenseur avec Sam qui la dévisageait du regard.

« Smithsonian ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour quitter la tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Steve qui venait d'arriver. « Axel n'était pas ici avec toi ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est partie au Smithsonian. » Répondit l'homme concentré sur sont programme.

« Toute seule ? » Steve savait qu'elle était assez grande pour y aller seule, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. « Je vais essayer de l'appeler… » Il n'eut qu'un fredonnement comme réponse avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour essayer d'appeler la jeune femme.

Elle arriva au Smithsonian après une longue cours à pied, elle n'avait pas pu venir depuis qu'elle était à la tour, malgré que l'envie de venir fût grande. Elle paya son entré et se dirigea parmi tout les visiteurs vers une section spécifique de l'exposition. Lorsqu'elle trouva se qu'elle cherchait un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« James Buchanan Barnes ! » murmura-t-elle avant de s'approcher afin de pouvoir lire tout les informations, Steve lui avait déjà raconté tout se qu'il y avait à savoir sur son ami, mais elle voulait voir sa partie de l'exposition. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'HYDRA à fait pour que tu sois autant brisé… » Elle regardait le mur en silence comme si elle attendait une réponse, elle fini par secouer la tête avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers la sortie, mais sur le chemin elle frappa quelque chose de très du avant de tomber au sol. « Aïe ! Hmmm… » Elle frottait son nez douloureux avant de balancer sa tête vers l'arrière afin de réaliser qu'elle avait percuté quelqu'un et cette personne la regardait paniqué. « Je vais bien ! Désoler ! » Elle leva les mains en signe de résignation par réflexe. Elle allait se lever au moment ou l'homme lui offrit sa main qu'elle accepta sans hésitation. Elle réalisa soudain qui elle venait de percuter. « Je veux vous offrir un café pour me faire pardonner ! Je connais un bon petit café pas très loin. » Elle avait un sourire rassurant, mais il refusa. Elle se fit convaincante et il fini par craquer et accepter l'invitation.

Ils se sont alors dirigés vers le petit café qu'elle avait choisi, l'endroit était remplit, mais l'ambiance était très agréable. La barista lui fit un sourire et l'invita à prendre leur commande. « Bonjour ! Je prendrais un chocolat chaud s'il-vous-plait » Elle se tourna vers l'homme a ses coté. « Tu voudrais quoi ? » Il regarda le menus quelque seconde avant de prend un café, Axel eu des frissons au son de la voix rauque de l'homme, il n'avait très peu parlé, mais sa voix était rassurante. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table près de la porte, car lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers le centre il semblait devenir extrêmement nerveux et elle ne voulait pas le faire paniquer. « Ah ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Alex-Ann, mais tout le monde me surnomme Axel ! Et toi ? » Elle pût voir un éclair de panique dans ses yeux avant de la regarder.

« Bucky…? » On aurait dit que le nom lui avait échappé, car il ne semblait pas certain de se qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Bucky. » Elle sursauta lorsque sont cellulaire sonna, elle le prit entre ses mains avant de soupirer. « Pardonne moi je dois prendre cet appel. » Elle sourit avant de répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Axel ou es-tu ? Tu n'es plus au Smithsonian n'est-ce pas ? » Fit la voix a l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu m'as suivis ?! » Elle sentait son estomac se nouer de colère.

« On ignore si HYDRA te cherche ou peux importe, je suis inquiet que tu sois seul… » Souffla-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il…qu'il… » Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde pour se concentrer afin de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des personnes dans le café. « Tu avais raison… Café Mirage quelques rue du Smithsonian… je ne peux rien promettre, désoler… » Elle ferma le téléphone paniqué, elle se maudit avant de regarder vers l'homme devant elle.

« _Bucky… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…_ » Il se leva d'un bond en regardant la jeune femme les yeux ouvert de surprise. « _Assit! »_ Il se replace sur la chaise avec un regard interrogateur, elle ne bougeait pas les lèvres, mais il pouvait entendre sa voix. « _Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais écoute moi attentivement… HYDRA nous à encerclé. Je peux t'aider à sortir, mais on se cache à l'endroit ou je choisie… si je risque de mourir c'est l'endroit le plus sur pour moi… Compris ?_ » Bucky déglutit avant d'acquiescer a ses conditions. « _Lorsque les hommes devant la porte tombe au sol, on COURT ! Et en sortant on va vers la DROITE ! D'accord ?_ » Il acquiesça de nouveau, il ne comprenait pas comment cinq homme pourrais tomber sans faire de commotion, mais le regard de la jeune femme était déterminé.

Il la regarda fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant que les hommes qui suivaient le mur se sont tous effondré au sol, elle se leva et tendit la main vers lui, il la regardait incrédule et encore étonné de se qui venait de se produire. « MAINTENANT ! » Cria-t-elle, il fini par prendre sa main avant qu'ils sortent du café en courant. Il était paniqué et inquiet il ne savait plus ou aller, mais suivit sont indication et couru vers la droite en tenant toujours sa main. Il s'arrêta en sentant la jeune femme le tirer vers l'arrière, lorsqu'il se tourna elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer. « B-Bucky… » Réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux respiration. « Shit… »

Bucky leva le regard pour voir plusieurs agent d'HYDRA courir pour les rejoindre, il ne réfléchis pas et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras comme une mariée avant de se remettre à courir. « La… tour… Stark… s'il-te-plait… » Fil-elle tenant son point contre sa poitrine qui se levait rapidement à la recherche d'air. Il hésitait à y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, elle semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide, le temps qu'il réfléchisse a se qu'il allait faire il était déjà rendu devant la tour. Il se dirigea vers se qu'il croyait être la porte d'entré avant d'arrêter, il allait tourner les talons et partir lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa joue, il se pencha vers la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle avait un doux sourire. « Tout va bien …Bucky… » Elle serra son chandail lorsqu'une décharge de douleur la traversa, il l'avait presque laissé a se moment, mais la replaça aussitôt dans ses bras. « J.A.R.V.I.S. ! » S'écria-t-elle, il la regardait sans trop comprendre se qu'elle disait.

« Bienvenue mademoiselle Davis. » Bucky sursauta entendant cette voix. « Voulez-vous que j'appel monsieur Rogers pour lui dire que vous êtes entrée ? »

« Oui…hng… Cuisine, appel Charles Xavier lorsqu'on arrive…hm… au salon… »

« Bien. » les portes s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les dirigea vers une grand pièce ouverte, il regardait partout afin de savoir ou se diriger.

« Au fond à gauche… » Souffla-t-elle avant de serrer les dents, arrivé au salon il la déposa sur le divan face à la télévision avant de se tourner paniqué lorsqu'il voix s'était fait entendre derrière lui, mais la jeune femme plaça sa main sur le chandail de celui-ci pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. « Professeur…hng… » Elle serra sont chandail entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans un état pareille ? » Demanda l'homme à l'écran.

« Court circuit ! » S'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« Il n'y a rien d'amusant Axel, tu aurais pu te tuer ! » L'homme la regardaient inquiet et en colère. « Ton pouvoir n'est pas stable… Tu ne pourras pas rien faire pendant quelque jour… tu devrais être en forme d'ici la… prend soin de toi Axel… » Il soupira avant que l'écran retourne au noir. Bucky allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon. « Bucky… ne me laisse pas seule… je t'en prie… » Elle s'était endormit

Sa respiration était encore difficile, mais elle semblait plus calme. Il s'assoit au sol le dos contre le divan. Il ouvrit les yeux, il ignorait combien de temps c'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était endormit, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle la panique le gagna, sa respiration était erratique, elle tremblait de froid et son corps était couvert de sueur. Il regarda autour afin de pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour la couvrir, mais il n'y avait rien, il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras pour se rassoir au sol et la coucher à coté de lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la colla contre lui, il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas entendu les pas qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

« J.A.R.V.I.S. où est Axel ? » Demanda l'un d'eux.

« Elle est au Salon M. Rogers, elle semble avoir une forte fièvre. » Tout le monde se jeta un coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers le salon en courant avant qu'il ne frêne net derrière le divan.

« Steve ? » Natasha se tourna vers lui le regard incertain. « C'est bien qui je crois ? » Steve n'arrivait pas à placer un mot, mais se qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le moment c'était l'état d'Axel.

« J.A.R.V.I.S. je veux la température d'Axel. »

« La température de mademoiselle Davis est de 42 degré Celsius monsieur Banner, elle nécessite des soins immédiat. » Fit l'intelligence artificielle.

Steve se précipita vers la jeune femme, il regarda son ami qui le regardait surpris. « Désoler Buck, mais elle a besoin d'aide… » Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et sont corps était mou, sa peau avait palis et le tour de ses yeux noircis. Bucky se leva d'un bond pour suivre tout le monde vers l'infirmerie.

« J.A.R.V.I.S. nous à mis au courant de la situation déposez la sur le lit M. Rogers. » Les médecins et infirmières couraient dans tout les sens.

« Appel Charles Xavier ! C'est urgent ! » S'écria le philanthrope.

« Bien monsieur. » L'écran devant eux s'alluma et quelque seconde plus tard le professeur y apparu.

« Bonsoir M. Stark, un problème? »

« Oui… Axel a déjà eu de forte fièvre ? » Le professeur commença à s'inquiéter.

« Jamais plus de 39 degré… »

« Alors on a un sérieux problème! »

« Monsieur Stark, son état est stable, mais descendre une température aussi forte en peu de temps risque de faire des dommages. » Le médecin le regardait sans trop quoi faire. On pu entendre le professeur soupirer.

« Tony, avez-vous quelque chose qui dégage une source d'électricité ? »

« Bien sur que j'ai cela ! Mais à quoi cela servirais ! » S'écria-t-il impatient.

« Faites moi confiance, mettez le bâton électrique dans sa main quelque seconde, cela devrais suffire. » Tout le monde se regardais incrédule, il venait de demande a se qu'il électrocute la jeune femme. Stark savait qu'il ne dirait pas cela s'il n'était pas au courant des conséquences, il se précipita vers la jeune femme et déposa l'objet dans sa main, celle-ci par reflexe se referma. Les lumières de la battisse se mirent à vaciller pour arrêter lorsque le bâton retomba sur le sol, elle ne respirait plus. Natasha allait sauter au coup de Tony au moment ou les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrit et qu'elle ne s'assoit d'un coup dans le lit et de prendre une grande respiration. Tout le monde avait sursauté et la regardait surpris.

« Plus de court circuit Axel… » Soupira le professeur.

« Plus…de court circuit… promis… » Elle approcha ses genoux de son corps et soupira. « J'ai mal au cœur… et la main me brule… » Bucky s'approcha d'elle et prit la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes avant de la regarder inquiet. Le médecin qui l'avait précédemment examiner poussa Bucky pour regarder la main de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci retira sa main exaspérée.

« Votre main nécessite des soins… » Le médecin essayait de convaincre la jeune femme, mais il ne fit que la faire perdre patiente. Elle leva la tête et il recula avant de se sauver de la pièce en courant.

« Axel… » Soupira le professeur.

« C'était à lui d'arrêter, je l'ai avertie et il n'a pas écouté. » Elle appuya sa tête contre ses genoux. « Surchauffe.» Elle soupira avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. « Bonne soirée. »

« Professeur est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander se qui viens de se produire ? » Demanda Bruce aussi surpris que tous les autres dans la pièce.

« Un trop plein d'énergie la rend… arrogante… » Le silence envahi la pièce. « Elle sera sur pied demain. »

« Merci professeur, bonne soirée.» La connexion fut coupée. « Bon Bucky maintenant … » il se tourna pour regarder son ami qui n'était plus dans la pièce. « J.A.R.V.I.S. ? »

« Il a quitté la pièce avec mademoiselle Davis. »

« James, ma parole tu me fais courir… » Soupira Steve.

* * *

Voici le second chapitre de l'étoile du nord !

Je devrais avoir plusieurs chapitre et j'essaies de les séparer alors que ça fait du sens donc assez difficile sachant que je l'ai écrit dans un bloc !

A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ;)


	3. Ta Punition

L'étoile du Nord

 **Couple** : Bucky x OC (Axel)

 **Avertissement** : flirt, mention, sang, combat, juron

 **Note** : J'ai diviser mon histoire en plusieurs chapitre dont je suis entrain de transcrire sur l'ordinateur.

J'espère que vous apprécierai cette petite histoire.

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

L'étoile du Nord

Chapitre 3

\- Ta Punition -

Axel se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, lorsqu'elle s'adossa contre le mur du fond elle aperçu que l'ami de Steve l'avait suivit. «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la James?! » Il ne répond rien et s'adosse contre l'un des murs de l'ascenseur. « Et puis fait donc à ta tête! J.A.R.V.I.S. la salle d'entrainement, pas de mais. » Elle put apercevoir un sourire venant de Bucky, elle le fixait du regard, malgré qu'il aurait besoin d'une douche c'était un très bel homme.

Elle se demandait si sa personnalité aurait changé après toutes ses années ou il serait encore le charmeur d'autrefois comme en parlait si souvent Steve. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent elle se dirigea vers une salle avec des tapis de mousse bleu sur le sol. « Tu veux t'entrainer Bucky ? » Il secoua la tête. « Tu as peur de me blesser ? » Il acquiesça en levant les mains. « Tu pourrais être surpris tu sais. » Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. « Steve ! Tu veux t'entrainer un peu ? » Bucky se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Tu me laisse le temps de me changer ? » Il sourit.

« Hmmm… 5 minutes ! » Steve courra vers sa chambre avant de revenir exactement après les cinq minutes.

« Et ta main ? » il allait essayer de voir sa main, mais elle donne un coup de pied qu'il arrêta a quelque seconde de son visage. « Tu aurais du me dire qu'on commençait tout suite ! » Souffla-t-il d'un air taquin.

Elle ne répond rien et l'entrainement commença, coup de poings, de pieds, des blocages les uns après les autres sans avoir le temps de se reposer. Après une vingtaine de minute la jeune femme tomba à genou plus capable de supporter son poids. Steve n'avais pas remarqué et il allait lui envoyer un coup de poing, Bucky allait se lancer vers eux, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'y rendre avant l'impact. Lorsqu'il le poing de l'homme fut prêt il frappa un mur invisible qui le surpris.

« Aïe ! » Il secoua son poing avant de le regarder, celui-ci était rouge.

« Pardon… j'en peux plus. » Bucky lui donna une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait sortie avant de commencer l'entrainement. « Merci ! » Elle prit une grande gorgée d'eau avant de se coucher sur le sol. « Le sol est fraie, c'est agréable. » Elle se redressa d'un coup après avoir réalisé quelque chose. « Steve ? » L'homme la questionna du regard. « Est-ce qu'ils vont enfermer Bucky en cellule ? » Steve baissa le regard au sol.

« Je l'ignore. » Il s'assoit au sol suivit de Bucky.

« Vous savez que je suis la, hein ? » Fit-il agacé, les deux se sont tourné vers lui en souriant. « Quoi ? »

« Il ne mérite pas d'être enfermé. » Les yeux des hommes se tournèrent vers elle surpris. « Tu sais très bien qu'HYDRA le contrôlait, je suis prête à me battre pour le défendre. » Elle serra ses poings. « Je suis aussi capable de contrôler les gens. » Elle se leva avant de se rassoir contre le bras de métal de Bucky, celui-ci essaya de se lever, mais son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Steve vu la panique dans le regard de son ami.

« Bucky tout va bien ? »

« Il va bien. » Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. «C'est ta punition ! »

« Punition ? » Se questionna l'homme.

Steve éclata de rire. « De ne pas vouloir t'entrainer avec elle! » Il se tenait le ventre a force de rire. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, elle est plus forte que tu peux le croire. » Elle sourit avant de se replacer contre le bras de Bucky.

« C'est froid, c'est agréable. » Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. «J'ai une question stupide, a propos de ton bras. » Il répond par un marmonnement affirmatif. « Si on tire sur ton bras, est-ce qu'il y a un risque qu'il se détache? » Steve pouffa de rire à nouveau et lorsqu'elle les regarda Bucky avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. « Hé! J'étais sérieuse ! » S'exclama-t-elle offusqué, un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Il ne devrait pas bouger de là. » Elle se leva et le regarda.

« Alors si je t'envois au tapis, une seule fois. » Elle arrêta et le regarda réfléchir. « Et on va s'entrainer quotidiennement.

« Et si tu ne réussit pas ? » Se questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Alors je ne te forcerai plus à t'entrainer avec moi! » Elle avait un sourire joueur, mais ses yeux étaient très sérieux.

Il resta sur le sol à réfléchir, alors que la jeune femme devant lui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Steve se leva et lui donna une claque dans le sol.

« Allez espèce d'imbécile! »

« Tu peux facilement gagner en faisant un… » Il allait continuer sa phrase avant de voir son regard.

« Je ne peux pas, cela demande beaucoup de concentration. En mouvement on peut oublier cela! » Elle soupira avant de laisser tomber ses bras en signe d'abandon. « C'est bon j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas… » Bucky regarda Steve qui secoua la tête exaspéré.

« D'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui. » Il sourit lorsqu'il la voit se retourner avec le plus grand des sourire.

« Pardon de déranger votre petite réunion. » Fit la voix de Tony, tout les regards se sont tourné vers lui. « Directeur Fury va bientôt arriver. » Le visage d'Axel s'assombrit, elle regarda Steve paniqué.

« Il vont l'enfermer en cellule! » S'écria la jeune femme se dirigeant vers Tony.

« C'est tout se qu'il mérite après se qu'il a fait! » Tony ne mâchait pas ses mots, Natasha s'approcha d'elle, mais elle se recule.

« Il a tué tellement de personne. » La rouquine regretta ces mots. Une tension s'éleva dans la pièce et elle commençait à être irrespirable.

La jeune femme serra les dents et les poings. « Il a été torturé, il a eu un lavage de cerveau, il a été programmé pour tuer… TU CROIS QUE S'IL AURAIT ÉTÉ CONTIENT DE SES ACTES IL L'AURAIT FAIT ! » Les derniers mots furent entrelacé de sanglot, son visage était rouge, à bout de souffle, un flot de larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Personne n'osait ajouter quoi que se soit, elle avait crié ses émotions et ils les avaient reçu de plein fouet. Le bruit de l'ascenseur les sortit de leurs pensées, l'homme se dirigea devant Bucky, Steve et Axel.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune femme il regarda Bucky devant lui. « Sergent Barnes, suivez nous de votre plein gré et les conséquences seront moins grande. » Il gardait un œil sur la jeune femme sachant qu'elle pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment.

« Vous le sortez de la tour ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Oui. » il ne voulait pas rester dans cette endroit il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour sortir avant d'arrêter. « Agent Davis, vous venez avec nous. » Il eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que tout les Avengers se regardait les yeux ouvert de surprise.

« Court circuit… hng, génial. » Elle prit son visage entre ses mains totalement démolit. « Parfais monsieur. » Elle dut se résigner, elle tenait le bas de son chandail nerveusement le regard au sol.

Elle et Bucky suivirent Fury vers l'ascenseur, Pietro allait dire quelque chose, mais Steve plaça la main sur son épaule pour l'en dissuader, ils restèrent la sans pouvoir rien faire à les regarder partir. Le chemin fut péniblement silencieux, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer et les émotions la troubler, au moment ou elle essaya de se calmer la voiture s'arrêta et la porte fut ouverte, ils sortirent du véhicule et fut dirigé dans le bureau de l'homme.

« Assoyez-vous. » Ils prirent place sur les deux chaises de cuivre. Axel n'avait pas levé le regard de tout le trajet. « Axel ! Tu as désobéit ! Tu as quitté la tour sans protection ! Tu aurais pu être capturé par HYDRA ! Je veux des explications ! » Ordonna l'homme sévèrement.

« Cela faisait trois mois que le contact n'avais pas été si fort, je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'avertir qui que se sois. J'avais déjà perdue le contact lorsque je suis arrivé au Smithsonian, je croyais qu'il avait déjà quitté l'endroit. » Fury l'écoutait sans rien dire, Bucky la regardait et elle semblait tellement nerveuse et fragile. « J'aurais dû être prudente avec l'environnement et les gens autour, mais… j'étais trop contente d'avoir retrouvé Bucky que je n'ai pas été prudente, je suis désoler. » Bucky la regarda surpris avant de regarder l'homme qui eu un sourire pendant quelque second avant que celui-ci retrouva son sérieux.

« Comment as-tu fait pour jeter cinq homme au sol, en quelques secondes ? » Il la regardait se questionnant comment elle aurait pu arriver à cela.

« Court circuit. »

« Pardon? »

« C'est comme cela que le professeur l'appel, je suis capable d'envoyer une décharge dans le cerveau d'une personne et lui faire perdre connaissance… Cela pourrait me tuer donc je ne l'utilise pas vraiment. Je ne regrette en aucun cas de l'avoir utilisé. » Finit-elle en regardant sa main brulé par la décharge de l'appareil que Tony lui avait mis dans la main. « Monsieur, allez-vous enfermer Bucky en cellule ? » Elle le regarda, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Alex-Ann, tu sais autant que moi, quelqu'un qui connais la suite de mots peuvent le réactiver. » Bucky baissa le regard.

« Je peux demander de l'aide du professeur et de Jean ! Je vous en pris… On va s'assurer qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise, Steve et moi somme prêt à prendre cette chance. » Fury eu une lueur de fierté en voyant le regarde de la jeune femme.

« Et vous monsieur Barnes, que préféreriez-vous ? » Il écartilla les yeux, pourquoi lui demanda-t-il son opinion alors que lui savait qu'il ne méritait que d'être enfermé.

« Avec Steve et Axel. » Il lui répondit perplexe de se qui venait de se préparer.

« Vous devrez garder l'œil ouvert Agent Davis. » Fit Fury en se levant. « Vous allez avoir un mini appartement pour vous trois. »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur! » S'exclama Axel en se levant. Bucky semblait encore surpris et incapable de comprendre se qu'il venait de se produire. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Tout est prêt Stark ? » Demanda le directeur qui s'était mis face à la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur.

« Oui! J'ai aussi fait installer un dispositif pour avertir quelqu'un lorsque quelqu'un a un cauchemar de haute envergure afin de pouvoir éviter les dégâts. » Il soupira. « J'ai du changer dans la cuisine et le salon, car leur circuit avait été brulé a cause d'une surchauffe d'électricité. »

« Pardon. » Souffla Axel rouge de honte, il y a quelques semaines elle avait eu des terreurs nocturne qui la gardait éveillée et le peu de moment où elle réussissait finalement à dormir elle faisait des cauchemars. Cette accumulation de stresse et le manque de sommeil faisait en sorte qu'elle n'avait très peu de contrôle sur son pouvoir, elle avait fait surchauffer tout les électroniques et électroménagers de la salle de séjour ou elle avait essayé de dormir a se moment la.

« Alex-Ann, Steve. » Fury attendait d'avoir l'attention des deux avant de continuer. « Vous serrez en charge de réintégrer Barnes dans le monde moderne.

« Monsieur si je peux me permettre j'aimerais que Axel s'en occupe sachant que moi-même j'ai encore quelque difficulté avec certaine nouveauté. » Fit Steve jetant un regarde vers Axel puis vers l'homme devant la fenêtre.

« Je suis prête à m'en occuper. » Fit-elle se dressant le dos le plus droit qu'elle pouvait, elle était fière de pouvoir avoir une mission de ce genre.

« Une dernière chose, Alex-Ann et James seront interdit de sortir de la tour sans aucune surveillance. » Le temps qu'ils réalisent se que l'homme venait de dire la porte était déjà fermé et Axel se tourna pour regarder la porte les yeux ouvert.

«…génial. » Souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber les épaules. À mi-chemin son corps se mit à trembler, le stresse qu'elle avait accumulé depuis la veille. Natasha la remarqua la jeune femme du coin de l'œil et l'entoura de ses bras en la serra contre elle, Wanda se plaça a ses coté et lui frotta le dos pour l'aider à se calmer, elle éclata en sanglot lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la sorcière sur son dos. Bucky et Steve était plus loin derrière, il se posait plein de questions, il regarda Steve.

« Steve. » Il murmura presque. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait m'aider ainsi? » Steve leva un sourcil et le regarda en souriant tendrement et regarda vers la jeune qui sanglotait entre les bras de l'agent Romanof.

« Parce qu'elle a vécu sensiblement la même chose… » Lui dit-il en lui claquant le dos avant de rejoindre la jeune femme. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant tendrement, elle le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes qu'il essuya de ses doigts.

* * *

Voici le troisième chapitre !

J'ai bientôt fini de transcrire, donc encore 1 chapitre prochainement et après les autres vont suivre plus tard.

À la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)


	4. Inquiétude

L'étoile du Nord

 **Couple** : Bucky x OC (Axel)

 **Avertissement** : flirt, mention, sang, combat, juron

 **Note** : J'ai diviser mon histoire en plusieurs chapitre dont je suis entrain de transcrire sur l'ordinateur.

J'espère que vous apprécierai cette petite histoire.

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

L'étoile du Nord

Chapitre 4

\- Inquiétude -

Deux semaines se sont écoulées, deux longues semaines qu'Axel n'a pas pu mettre les pieds dehors de cette tour de cristal, elle devenait folle. Tout se qu'elle voulait c'était de quitter cette endroit et visiter un parc sur le bord d'un lac pour y griffonner. Pour Bucky cela semblait faire aucune importance, la plupart du temps il était dans sa chambre ou bien sur le divan devant la télévision. Steve, Bucky et Axel déménagèrent dans le petit appartement que Tony leur avait préparé, ils avaient leur salon, une petite cuisine, plein de bibliothèque, à l'étage se trouvais trois grande chambre. Lorsqu'ils ont du choisir leur chambre les gars avait décédé de laisser Axel choisir celle qu'elle voulait et eux prendraient les deux autres. Lorsqu'elle choisit celle du centre Tony rigola en disant avoir choisie celle-ci car elle aurait ses deux princes pour la sauver en cas de problème. Bucky n'avait pas écouté cette remarque, mais elle ne manqua pas les oreilles de Steve qui devint alors rouge tomate. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, Tony n'arrêterait pas de rigoler avec cela. Axel montrait régulièrement des nouveautés à Bucky afin de l'aider à s'intégrer, lorsqu'il se concentrait et lui mettait du sien il comprenait rapidement, mais lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie il pouvait en perdre patience et avoir une tel colère.

Axel descend à la cuisine pour se faire quelque chose à manger, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine elle aperçu la lumière de la télévision au salon. Elle vit Bucky assit devant celle-ci blasé. Elle sourit et prépara des sandwiches avant de se diriger vers le divan et s'y assoit à l' opposé de ou il était. Il la regarda et se recula surpris, devant lui se trouvait un sandwich, elle lui avait préparé quelque chose à manger ? Il le prit sans trop comprendre et lui murmura un merci avec un petit sourire. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il parlait c'était court et très clair.

« Si tu as faim tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je vais te préparer quelque chose. » Il ne répond rien, mais lui jette des regards sans rien dire. Elle soupira avant de le regarder. « Bucky… cela fait plusieurs fois que tu semble vouloir dire quelque chose. » Elle le regarda sans rien dire. « Bucky ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle le regarda confus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ainsi ? »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, elle baissa le regard. « Je l'ignore, je me sens coupable de quelque chose que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. » Il la regardait perplexe. « Je ne me rappelle de rien avant 14 ans, je sais seulement que j'ai été capturée par HYDRA. » Elle regardait le sol à présent.

« Tu as été capturé par HYDRA ? » Il essaya de rester calme, mais la panique s'entendait dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? »

« Aucune idée… je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y déposer sont assiette au lave-vaisselle, prendre un verre d'eau et aller dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait vulnérable, elle croyait maintenant comprendre pourquoi il lui avait demandé pourquoi il se questionnait, elle déposa le verre sur le bureau près de son lit avant de se laisser tomber visage premier dans le matelas. Elle croyait ne pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit, mais sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait déjà sombrée.

Elle entendait des voix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux, elle était trop fatiguée. Les voix qu'elle entendait semblait paniqué et inquiète, mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur dire qu'elle était là qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Cela lui semblait une éternité avant qu'elle puisse finalement ouvrir les yeux, elle se redressa dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre et elle n'était pas non plus à l'infirmerie de la tour. Elle estima qu'elle devait être à l'infirmerie du SHIELD c'était le seul autre endroit auquel elle pouvait penser. Lorsque la poigner de la porte bougea elle fixa la porte pour voir qui allait entrer, est-ce qu'HYDRA l'avait retrouvée, elle commençait à paniquer et chercher quelque chose dans la chambre pour se défendre en cas de problème, mais en levant le regard elle croisa celui de Steve qui la regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris de la voir assise dans son lit.

« Steve ? » Il voyait la panique et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais il lui sourit tendrement et cela semblait l'aider à se calmer.

« Axel. » Souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle suivit de Bucky. « Tu es réveillée, dieu merci. » Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et les colla a sont front.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit ? » Elle essayait de se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'elle avait faite, mais tout était flou. Lorsqu'elle regarda Bucky son regard s'était assombrit. « Steve ? »

« On l'ignore, J.A.R.V.I.S. nous à indiqué qu'il y avait un problème avec le système dans ta chambre. » Steve jeta un regard à Bucky.

« On à essayé de te réveiller, après plusieurs essais tu as été apporté ici. » La voix de Bucky tremblait, ils étaient inquiet, sachant maintenant que même elle ignorait se qui s'était produit.

« Cela fait combien de temps que je suis endormit ? » Elle hésita à poser la question, mais elle devait savoir se qui se produisait.

Steve prit une grande respiration avant de parler. «Cela fait un mois que tu dort… »

« Un mois… un… mois… » Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, cela faisait vraiment un mois qu'elle s'était effondrée. Elle regarda Steve et Bucky qui ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. « Comment j'ai pu sombrer pendant un mois ? »

« On l'ignore, c'est pourquoi tout le monde était en panique et on est encore inquiet sans savoir se qui s'est produit. Bucky croisa les bras la fixant du regard. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle allait lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Natasha et Wanda, leurs expressions valaient de l'or, c'était un mélange entre surprise et joue.

« Axel ! » S'exclama la rouquine en sautant au cou de la jeune femme. « J'étais tellement inquiète… » Elle serra ses bras contre le corps qui commençait en trembler.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété… » Elle sanglota en déposant sa tête dans le cou de Natasha qui semblait ne plus vouloir la laisser partir au risque qu'elle disparaisse. « Je vais bien. »

« J'avais précisé ne plus faire de court circuit … » Fit la voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Mais je n'en ai fait aucun ! » Elle regarda vers la personne qui venait de parler. « Je vous le promet, je ne l'ai pas fait… J'ai discuté avec Bucky avant d'aller me coucher. Je n'ai rien…fait…du….tout…? » Tout le monde la regardait sans rien comprendre, elle semblait avoir réalisée quelque chose. « La fin du cheval rouge… la. Fin. Du. Cheval. Rouge. Конец красного коня ? » Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots Bucky se leva d'un bond en renversant sa chaise, tout le monde se tournèrent vers lui qui semblait apeuré et en panique avant de retourner leur regarda vers Axel qui essayait de comprendre se qu'elle venait de prononcer. « Je crois. Que je vais. Causer beaucoup de bêtises. »

« Axel qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » Steve s'approcha d'elle, mais elle semblait être dans un autre endroit, elle regardait le lit en essayant de comprendre. Tous les autres se jetèrent un regard de confusion.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ignore se que cela signifie. » Elle éclata en sanglot. « Désolé. Désolé. »

Natasha resta la a la serrer contre elle alors que la jeune femme pleurait a chaude larmes, elle lui frotta doucement le dos pour la rassurer, mais rien semblait calmer les sanglots qui faisait trembler son corps. Elle fini par s'endormir de fatigue après avoir autant pleuré.

Steve se leva. « On va devoir inspecter la tour. » Bucky se tourna vers lui le regard surpris.

« Attend, mais tu te rends compte qu'elle vient de parler en russe n'est-ce pas ? » Il était complètement paniqué, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Elle n'avait pas été capturé par HYDRA ? » Wanda la regardait tristement. « C'est peut-être une partie de ses souvenirs perdue ? » Wanda se tortilla sur place réfléchissant a se qu'elle venait de dire. « Je sais que lorsqu'elle fait des cauchemars elle marmonne beaucoup et je crois qu'elle parlait russe a certain moment. » Wanda venait de lancer une bombe, c'est vrai qu'avant que le professeur l'accueil elle était avec HYDRA, donc ils ignoraient se qu'ils lui avaient fait pendant toute ses années.

« Si elle a un problème de mémoire un peu comme Bucky, vous croyez qu'elle était elle aussi une expérience. Le sang de Bucky venait de figer, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il l'avait déjà vue malgré qu'il se souvenait de presque tout il avait beaucoup de troue noir dans sa mémoire.

« Même si j'essais de lire ses souvenir j'en suis incapable. » Le professeur se frotta le menton. « Ils sont extrêmement bien scellé, comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on les vois. »

« Laissons la dormir. » Soupira Natasha qui sortie de la pièce suivit des autres, il était partie manger et avertir les autres que la petite était finalement réveillé.

Natasha fini tout se qu'elle avait à faire en une heure, elle décida donc d'aller voir si la petite s'était réveillée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle resta figé sur place la bouche ouvert. Steve qui venait d'arriver avec Bucky et le professeur la regardait inquiet. Elle leur jeta un regard d'horreur, Bucky se précipita vers elle en courant. En regardant dans la chambre il n'y avait plus aucun signe de la jeune fille, elle avait tout simplement disparue. Il n'y avait que très peu de sortie dans cet endroit donc elle ne devait pas être bien loin.

« Je crois qu'elle se trouve sur le toit. » Souffla le professeur, tout le monde se précipita vers les escaliers afin de se rendre au toit. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte pour courir sur le toit ils aperçurent un hélicoptère quitter les lieux. Bucky s'était rendu sur le rebord du toit et regardait le véhicule s'éloigner au loin. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

« Il faut la retrouver… » Steve s'approcha de son ami et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont le laisser venir en mission ? » Elle regardait Steve en retenant les larmes, elle était en colère de ne pas être resté avec elle. Ils aimaient énormément la jeune femme, et maintenant elle leur avait été enlevée. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers Bucky sachant que l'HYDRA avait encore le contrôle sur lui.

« Je peux aider pour le déprogrammation. » Tout le monde tournèrent leur regard derrière eux pour vois le professeur, il était la a les regardait le regard remplit de colère. « Axel m'a déjà mit au courant de tout, et ont va pouvoir tester avec le mot de passe qu'elle m'a donnée. » Bucky le regarda surpris.

« Elle savait le mot pour le réactiver ? » Demanda Natasha en pointant Bucky, ils le regardaient maintenant incrédule, comment pouvait-elle savoir ses mots.

« Oui elle le savait, mais elle-même ignorait pourquoi elle les connaissait. »

« Elle travaillait pour HYDRA ? » Bucky ne savait plus trop quoi penser, est-ce qu'elle était avec eux ou contre eux. Si elle était au courant elle devait être là lorsqu'il a été activé plusieurs fois.

« N'oubliez pas que sa famille à été tué par HYDRA, elle ne l'aurait pas fait de plein grés.

Ils retournèrent à la tour pour avertir les autres de la situation, Wanda à éclaté en sanglot lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'Axel avait été kidnappé. Ils voulaient absolument l'aider et la retrouver, mais ils devaient se préparer connaissant la force du pouvoir de la jeune femme. Le professeur appela à l'académie afin de demander à Jean Gray de le rejoindre afin de pouvoir travailler sur la déprogrammation de Bucky. Elle indiqua qu'elle serrait présente pour le lendemain. Pendant le temps qu'ils devaient attendre la femme, ils s'entrainèrent et cherchèrent un peu dans quelle base elle pourrait se trouver.

Lorsque la femme nommé Jean Gray arriva, le professeur et elle commencèrent immédiatement le travail sur l'homme qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux.

« Calmez-vous James. » fit la rouquine en plaçant des papiers sur la table devant elle. « Tout va bien aller. »

« Je pourrais vous blesser… » Il avait peur que pendant leur essais il les blesse, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui-même.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on devrait être capable a nous deux de vous retenir si quelque chose dérape. » Le professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lire le dossier du soldat. « C'est quelque chose d'assez complexe, donc je suis désolé cela ne se fera pas en quelques heure. »

Bucky se lança la tête vers l'arrière en riant nerveusement. « Je ne m'attendais pas a moins. »

Pendant plusieurs heures il n'avait pas vraiment avancé, mais il semblait se diriger dans la bonne direction, les heures se sont transformé en journée et en semaines, Ils travaillaient dure afin de l'aider, mais le problème s'est avéré plus compliqué que prévus. Il avait essayé de les attaquer plusieurs fois alors qu'ils prononçaient la suite de mot, mais il avait été contrôlé assez rapidement.

« On va réessayer. » Soupira le professeur ses yeux était mi fermé, il avait travaillé tellement tard la plupart des journées que la fatigue commençait à le ravager. « Jean… »

Elle commença à prononcer les mots, Bucky se raidit sur la chaise, il fermait les yeux, comme si cela allait l'aider à ne pas écouter, mais il savait déjà que cela était totalement inutile. Elle prononça finalement le dernier mot, et puis, rien. Bucky releva le regard vers eux surpris et perplexe de se qui venait de se produire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompé dans la suite, le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait répété pendant ses longues semaines. Était-il finalement libre de cette malédiction, pouvait-il enfin vivre sans la peur d'être réactivé et de perdre le contrôle.

« James? » Demanda le professeur.

« Je. » Il le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Est-ce que cela à fonctionné ? »

« Il semble que se soit bien le cas. » Il avait un léger sourire. « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on répète la suite de mot ? » L'homme acquiesça, il voulait tous être certain que cela était une réussite avant de se réjouir, mais même après avoir répété il avait toujours le contrôle, Bucky eu alors le plus grand des sourires qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis son retour, il était maintenant libre. « James, promet moi une chose. » Il attendait d'avoir l'attention de l'homme avant de commencer. « Promet moi de retrouver Axel… » Ils étaient inquiet pour la jeune femme.

« Je vous en fait la promesse. » Il se leva et se tenait droit, il était fière d'avoir réussit à se libérer. Il allait maintenant mettre son énergie à trouver la jeune femme qui avait été kidnappé, sa disparition avait laissé un grand vide dans la tour, tout le monde semblait vouloir la voir, la prendre dans leur bras et de pouvoir entendre son rire contagieux, mais il allait devoir travailler durement pour la trouver.

* * *

Chapitre 4, a partir de maintenant les nouveaux chapitre risque d'être moins fréquent.

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
